Kai laughs!
by khooxp
Summary: After Tyson asks something, a 'what if' question actually, Kai can't stop laughing. Read to find out more! And Tala comes to the rescue? XD One-shot, dedicated to Sonu, who is ILoveKaiHiwtari *grins*


XP: Attempted humor. LOL. XDDDD This is dedicated to Sonu. Because she has exams soon, and i have camp soon, so i can't update 'Tala's staying over!' and 'Troubles in Russia' on time. Good luck on your exam, Sonu!!

* * *

Kai was lying peacefully on the grass slope when Tyson came. _Oh boy, there goes my peace. Perhaps if I pretend to be asleep he'll go away. _And so, Kai pretended to be asleep, breathing in and out slowly, eyes closed. _Go away… go away…. _

"Hey Kai!" Tyson waved his hands in front of Kai's face. "Are you asleep, hm?" Tyson sat down beside Kai. "Are you? Kaaaaaiiiii, are you asleep?" Tyson nudged Kai impatiently. "Kaaaaiii…"

"Thanks to you, no," Kai growled, opening his eyes. Damn, was the sun bright. He closed his eyes again in irritation. "So what did you come here for?" _Perhaps if I ask him he'll leave after saying his piece._ Bad idea, he'd know later.

"Well, must I have a reason to come and hang out with one of my best friends?" Tyson pouted, a bit offended.

"…Then leave," Kai muttered under his breath.

"Aww! Don't be so cold, Kai!" Tyson whined. "Well… there was something bothering me… One of my classmates started those kind of 'what if' questions…. And he asked, 'what if Hilary was a boy?' Then I went on to thinking, what if…Tala was a girl? You know?" Tyson sounded slightly disturbed.

Kai wasn't really paying attention, until he heard Tala's name. If Tala was a girl? He thought of Tala wearing a frilly pink dress, face scowling and unhappy, the two horns on his head making it more comical. "…BwaHAHAHAHA!" Kai broke out laughing. More mental images came to mind, Tala posing as a girl… Tala with arms around Bryan, trying to seduce him with his… 'girly'…features…. Kai laughed even harder.

"Hey Kai? Why are you laughing? Kai?" Tyson asked. Kai stopped laughing for a while, looking up at Tyson. Tyson in a pink frilly dress, standing beside Tala in the frilly dress…. Kai started laughing again. It was rare to see Kai laughing, so Tyson didn't mind, but he wanted to know why!

"Hey what's up guys?" Max asked, with Ray and Daichi behind him, groceries in hand.

"It's Kai! He won't stop laughing! And he won't tell me why he's laughing!" Tyson huffed and crossed his arms in frustration. Kai stopped laughing and looked up at Max, Ray and Daichi. Ray did a small wave. Tyson, Tala, Max, Ray and Daichi in frilly pink dresses with pig tails… winking and waving and blowing kisses… Kai laughed uncontrollably, clutching his stomach. Tears came out of his eyes.

"Is he psycho?" Daichi asked.

Kai imagined all the male bladers he fought before in that same frilly dress, standing at the beydish… screaming 'let it rip!' in high pitched voices… He laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Remember to breath, Kai," Ray sighed.

"C-can't! Can't… stop…laughing!" Kai laughed.

"What did you do, Tyson?" Max asked curiously.

"I did nothing! Well, except maybe ask what it would be like if Tala was a girl… then he just started laughing!" Tyson said in exasperation. "I know Tala as a girl is funny, but did he have to laugh so much?" Ray and Max chuckled at the images, but Daichi just seemed disgusted.

"Imagine Tyson as a girl, pigging out on all that food…" Daichi winced.

Kai laughed so hard he rolled down the slope. "Kai!!!" They shouted in alarm. He fell into the river, but he continued to laugh. "Are you okay, Kai m'boy?" Mr. Dickenson questioned, helping Kai up.

"I'm okay, Mr. Dickenson…" Kai chuckled. Then… Mr. Dickenson in a pink frilly dress… Kai started laughing once more. He laughed so hard he couldn't stand up straight and had to lean on Mr. Dickenson.

"Help, Mr. Dickenson! Kai won't stop laughing!" Tyson pleaded. "Please turn him back to normal!"

"Well, you know how little Kai laughs, maybe he's catching up?" Mr. Dickenson guessed, puzzled.

"I'll go call the Blitzkrieg boys and ask if this has happened before!!!" Ray rushed off.

He came back after a few minutes. "They say that it HAS happened before! When…"

***Flashback***

Ian had been pranking people again. This time it was…hair dye. Kai had orange hair, Tala had green hair, Bryan had pink hair and Spencer had purple hair! "AH HAHAHAHA!" Kai laughed. He didn't stop. He couldn't.

"Can you stop laughing now?" Bryan growled, glaring murderously.

"This is kind of scary… he's been laughing non-stop for five minutes," Ian whimpered. "Is this my fault? Have I made Kai insane? I'm so sorry…"

"I can change him back to normal," Tala said calmly. Walking over to Kai, he slapped him hard. Kai stopped laughing all of a sudden. Kai stared into Tala's blue eyes. "Stop. Laughing. Kai." Kai nodded obediently. It was almost like hypnotism.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Spencer asked.

"It's… well, I don't know how to explain. It's always been like that since we were kids…" Tala rubbed Kai on the head hard, messing up his hair. Kai growled and swatted Tala's hand away. "There. He's normal now."

"…What happened?" Kai seemed confused. Everyone looked at Tala who shrugged.

***End flashback***

Tala walked over to Kai, who was still laughing in Mr. Dickenson's arms. Tala sighed. "Just look at you, Kai…" And just like that, so suddenly, he slapped Kai. Everyone was alarmed. "Why did you hit him?!?!"

Kai stopped laughing. He looked blankly at Tala. "Don't laugh anymore," Tala commanded. Kai nodded like he was hypnotized. "Jump, Kai." Kai jumped. "Turn around." Kai turned around. "Do the wave, Kai." Kai did a body wave like a professional. Everyone was astonished.

Then, Tala smacked Kai on the head hard, breaking him out of his spell. "Ow, my cheek and head hurts…" Kai grumbled. "Tala? Why are you here?" Kai was confused.

Everyone looked at Tala.

"My work here is done," Tala announced, walking away.

"Wow…" Everyone stared at Tala's back in wonder as he walked off into the sunset like a hero.

* * *

XP: Tala's a hero!!! Lol, he understands Kai best. REVIEW!"


End file.
